


1 day.

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cutsey, M/M, bunch of fluff, for an awesome friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has one day to make Dipper make up his mind on if he wants to date him or not. Fluffy shenanigans happen. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abster001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/gifts), [Lucy_Ely07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ely07/gifts).



> Hope y'all love it!!

A little prologue!! 

 

Today was the day of the challenge! Last week Bill had tried to ask out Dipper. When Dipper refused he wouldn't stop bugging him until he agreed that he would have one day to try anything to woo Dipper, and one week to plan. That was last Tuesday. 

Present!

Today was the day!! The day he would try to win his precious Pinetrees' heart!! He had to ask Mabel for a little help with decorations, but everything else, he did all by himself. 

Making sure everything was perfect, he straightened his tie and glanced in the mirror. He knew he wasn't bad looking, for he tried to make this human body to Dippers likes. He had beautiful black hair with bright gold highlights. He always for a tuxedo with coattails and his signature top hat, bow, and walking stick. He had also made sure he was taller than his Pinetree of course. He stood at a whooping 6'5. Nodding to himself he started walking to the Mystery Shack. 

He arrived at a quarter past 12. A perfect time to start his plan. Knocking at the door he patiently waited for the door to open. 

A minute later his Pinetree came out. Looking at him Bill couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. 

Dipper was wearing some nice long skinny jeans and a button up red plaid shirt. His hit was swept to the side a little so you could see a little of his birthmark. His eyes were like hot chocolate cocoa. Warm and inviting. He stood at the not so proud height of 5'9. 

Dipper walked up to him and closed his jaw for Bill while saying," Geez no manners. Didn't you mama ever tell you it's rude to stare and gawk at people?" 

"Of course not Pinetree!! I didn't have a mom. I'm a demon remember? So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He replied somewhat reluctantly. Turning around he closed the door and locked it. Already dreading whatever Bill had planned today. 

"So... Where are we going Bill?"he asked. 

"That's a surprise Pinetree!!" He said as he headed towards the woods. Dipper reluctantly followed him. 

~time skip!!~

They soon approached a little hidden glade, but just before Dipper could walk in it Bill stopped him. Looking at him curiosly he followed him into hiding in a bush. 

After a minute or two he saw something in the grass move. He quitely sat down next to Bill to see what happens next. 

Slowly a pixie, a creature Dipper had not been able to find even after years of searching the woods slowly rose up out of the grass. Yawning you could see its sharp, needle like teeth. They were known to be beautiful but Dipper didn't know how much until now. 

The pixie had beautiful, red hair that when hit with sunlight looked to be on fire. She had dainty features, and a button nose. She also wore a gorgeous leaf and vine, what looked to be a ball gown dress. But they were known to have the worst temper around if they saw anyone in their territory. 

Almost gasping at the sight he saw, Dipper turned to look at Bills reaction. 

Bill had been staring straight at him. Trapped by the pure beauty as Dippers face had turned from suspicious and bored to a excited and enraptured man. He had been amazed at the sight he saw. 

Seeing Bill stare at him had him feeling a bunch of butterflies. He then looked into Bills' melted gold eyes and saw complete and utter love and devotion. They both found themselves leaning forward. Just as their lips where to touch they heard the most horrid schreech. Turning to see what the noise was they paled. 

The pixie had seen them. Bill quickly grabbed Dippers arm as they ran.


	2. The final long awaited stinking kiss scene. Wow!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The total of this chapter says it all. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Woo!

They continued running for about 30 minutes, before finally stopping at a creek for a rest. 

Now that Dipper had time to breathe he started laughing. Bill turned his head towards him in a questioning manner. Dipper seeing the question in his eyes replied,"Your one day to woo me, you take me to see a pixie and we end up running for our lives!!"

Seeing that Dipper was going to stop laughing soon, Bill replied," That is not all I have planned. Quick we're almost there!!"

Dipper curiosily wondered what Bill had in store. He also realized he wasn't very reluctant on following Bill anymore. And that he was starving.

They finally reached a clearing. This time Bill let Dipper walk in as he floundered and was flabbergasted at the sight. It was beautiful!!

Inside the clearing was a picnic blanket and basket. It was set just for two, magical candles were hanging in little Chinese paper ball lights, the fireflies also light up the meadow as they danced around. Looking up Dipper realized why he was so hungry. It was nightime. 

Awestruck he looked at Bill and asked," You did all this?..... For me?" 

Looking into Bills eyes he saw them soften and lighten up as he watched him. Dipper thought at that moment Bill really did love him. Shaking his head he quickly lost the thought. Turning to Bill he pulled him over to the food exclaiming," Come on I'm hungry!"

Time skip cause I'm just so lazy. 

After Dipper had eaten, Bill stood up put out his hand and asked in a soft tender voice(aka an idiot in love look)," May I have this dance?" 

Dipper took his hand and replied," Yes."

As they danced, a song came up, A Tale as Old as Time. Listening to the song as they just hugged each other close and moved back and forth. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. It didn't sound like a little girl gossiping giggle, no he told himself, it was a manly chuckle. 

Bill, had started humming the song as soon as it started. Turning to look at his human, hopefully boyfriend, and maybe one day husband.

He looked down into Pinetrees eyes he felt he was drowning. Drowning into the pools of sweet a melted drink, what was it? Oh right! Cocoa. 

Dipper feeling the eyes on him, looked up. He felt himself hey trapped into the gorgeous melted gold eyes. 

Bill felt now was the time to just ask. Opening his mouth he started speaking a little to fast for Dipper to understand. 

"Woah! Woah Bill! Slow down a little!!"

Taking a breath, he asked again, stuttering," D-dipper. I w-was won-der-ing if you wo-would be m-my boy-boyfriend?"

Giggling Dipper replied," Of course stupid. You know me to well and managed to do what I thought was impossible for you to do." 

And they started leaning towards each other. Their mouths collided in a sweet innocent kiss. 

 

The end!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm actually thinking on making a crack pot story for the ending on this. Tell me if you think I should! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all can wait for the next chapter!! It's going to be awesome!!


End file.
